


Kindergarten  Assassin

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babies, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: based on this prompt.You are a kindergarten Assassin. You don't kill people though you are paid in (and, toys, etc) to get other kids grounded.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	Kindergarten  Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder I have Grammarly set to Informal and General knowledge.

Cas sighed as they pulled up to the new school. He knows he wasn't ready to spend the whole day away from his mom. What made things worse was that his big brother Gabriel was at the same school as him. He was four years older and always played practical jokes on people, especially Cas. 

The little boy looked up at the school with huge blue-eyes as he tried to figure out how he was going to find his way through this giant place. The brick was faded to a greyish-red with half-dead ivy crawling up the sides, the heavy metal doors slammed with a heavy clang, startling poor Cas, he looked up at his mom nervously. 

“It will be ok, sweetheart,” his mother said soothingly. Holding out her hand for him to hold. 

“Yeah, Cassie. It will be ok,” his older brother Gabriel teased, ruffling Cas’s hair before running ahead of them through the metal doors. 

As they walked towards the same doors, Cas stopped his legs frozen as he spotted all the kids bigger than him. Gabriel wasn't his only brother. The oldest two were meaner than Gabriel could ever be. What if all these kids were just as mean or meaner? His mother looked down when she noticed her little boy was no longer walking next to her, she knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder while the other still held his hand. 

“Ya know Gabriel, Michael, and even Luci were scared their first day,” she said with a smile, squeezing his shoulder to give her little boy a bit more confidence. 

“Really? Mama, even Luci?” Cas asked, looking up at his mom with surprise in his eyes. He thought his big brother Luci wasn't scared of anything, and knowing that he was afraid, his first day made Cas feel a little better. 

His mother nodded, “and you know what else? He found his best friend,” she added, watching her youngest look on in wonder. 

“Wow, a best friend,” Cas mused to himself as he began following his mom to his classroom. 

The halls were loud with chatter from the other students, the sound had Cas walking closer to his mom; it was too loud to him. Cas was relieved when they made it his classroom. The door closing behind them, successfully blocking out the noise. 

Other kids were playing with toys and each other. The room was colorful; the rug had the alphabet, and several shelves filled with books. The corner was full of pillows that looked comfy enough that Cas wanted to go over and hide. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to them. The lady was tall with short hair, her smile was soft and friendly. 

“Hello, I'm Miss. Jody, you are?” the lady asked Cas and his mom. 

“Hello, I'm Castiel Novak, and this is my mom,” he replied in a small voice, eyes looking down at the floor. 

“Hello Castiel, why don't you go and find your name in one of the cubbies while I talk to your mom,” Miss Jody said. She gave Cas a smile and gesturing towards the colorful boxes along the walls. 

Cas nodded and looked up at his mom, she knelt down and gave him a kiss saying she would be outside when it was time to go home. Cas gave a small sniff leaning forward to hug his mom good-bye before walking reluctantly over to the cubbies, eyes looking for his name. 

Cas whipped his eyes and took off his backpack when he found his cubby, hanging it on the hook followed by his coat, he sniffed again as he brought a hand up to wipe his nose with his sleeve. 

“Hey, you ok?” a voice asked, coming from behind him. 

“I'm fine,” Cas replied quickly, turning around, trying to hide that he had been crying. 

The little boy had eyes the same color as Cas’ favorite green crayon. He couldn't talk for a second when he noticed the freckles speckled across the boy’s face. They seemed endless; they made him look friendly, Cas thought to himself.

“I'm Dean,” the little boy said, holding out his hand to Cas. 

“Castiel,” he replied, shaking the other boy’s hand like his father taught him. 

“I'm going to call you Cas, do you wanna play with me?’ Dean asked, not waiting for Cas to answer before heading over to the basket of toy cars. 

Cas took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as he followed Dean over to the toys where two other boys were playing as well. The boys looked up and said hi before going back to playing. It wasn’t long after they started to play, did Miss. Jody called for the class to start cleaning up so they could start the day. 

**************************

Dean told Cas he would find him by the swings at recess. He was going to run to the bathroom since he drank all his apple juice in one go, Dean promised he would be quick. Cas nodded and followed the other kids to the playground looking at the giant play structure. There were a bunch of bigger kids standing around the swing set as Cas walked up. Keeping himself small and hoping they wouldn't see him, he tried to sneak by. 

“I saw you crying this morning,” a blonde boy called out. 

Cas ignored him and got on the swing hoping Dean would hurry up and come find him. 

“I'm talking to you,” the kid said, grabbing the swing and pulling it, so Cas was face to face with him. 

“Leave me alone,” Cas said weakly, his voice small. 

The kid laughed along with his friends, he looked at them and then back at Cas before shoving him off the swing. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he hit the ground, he started coughing and trying to catch his breath. 

“Cas!” he heard Dean’s voice yell out after seeing his friend on the ground coughing. 

Dean helped him up, checking him over, “what happened? Did that guy push you?” he asked, his eyes serious like his mother’s when one of his brothers got in trouble. 

Cas nodded as tears sprang from his eyes, Dean huffed out. He was mad. After making sure Cas was ok Dean stormed up to the bigger kid and shoved him. The kid turned and looked at him. 

“What do we have here, another baby?’ the boy teased, the kid’s around him started to snicker. 

“You hurt my friend,” Dean said, shoving the boy again, the kid’s face turned from smiling to mad. 

The boy had had enough of this random kid pushing him, he gave the smaller boy a shove, sending him tumbling to the ground. 

“Roy!” the yard duty lady yelled, walking quickly over to remedy the situation. 

“He pushed me first,” Roy pleaded, gesturing towards the kid and himself. His friends agreeing with him. 

“Well I didn't see him, I saw you, detention after school,” she pointed at him before checking on Dean. 

He told her he was fine and wanted to go play with his friend now. She reluctantly nodded, saying to come and get her if there were any more problems. Dean agreed and ran back over to Cas. 

“Wow, that was amazing, thanks,” Cas said, looking at Dean as he approached. 

“It's nothing, we are friends,” Dean replied, blowing it off and getting on the swing. 

Cas smiled and got into the swing next to Dean. They swung for what felt like forever until the bell rang. All the kids ran to line up next to their classroom door at the sound. When Cas and Dean got in line, Cas overheard the other kids whispering about Dean getting the bully in trouble. Dean shook his head when Cas looked at him, he shook his head, saying he was just lucky the yard duty wasn't looking. 

Miss Jody opened the classroom door letting the kids file in; she told them to sit down on the rug. Cas took his spot next to Dean and waited for Jody to give them instructions on what they were going to do next. 

The lunch bell rang after an eternity, Cas ran to his cubby and grabbed his lunch box so he could line up at the door, he waited for Dean to join him. When he got there, Cas looked down at Dean's brown bag with little dinosaurs and thought it was way cooler than his lunch box, a pale yellow with bumblebees buzzing around a flower on it. He turned the box so the picture was facing towards him so that no one could see what was on it. 

Dean looked at Cas and then down at the box, unsure why he was turning it away, “what did you do that for?” he asked as they headed down to the cafeteria. 

Cas shrugged and kept his head down, Dean didn't say anything else about it much to Cas’s relief. They finally got to the cafeteria, climbing up on the bench. Dean sitting next to Cas as he opened his lunch box. There was a little note from his mom on a bee shaped post-it note, he quickly tucked the letter in his pocket so no one would see, his older brothers tease him if they saw it. 

“Why do you keep hiding stuff?” Dean asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“My brothers are mean, and Gabriel is over there,” Cas said, pointing to fourth-graders' table. 

Dean looked where Cas was pointing. The kid was short with dirty blonde hair and had the whole table laughing. 

“He looks like a jerk,” Dean said with a shrug, he was clearly unimpressed by Gabriel's antics at his lunch table. 

Cas opened his thermos, he smiled when he saw that his mom had packed his favorite juice along with fruit, a sandwich, and a few cookies. Dean was watching Cas as he unpacked his lunch. Everything had little bees on it, taking note in his head to remember Cas must like Bees. 

After lunch was recess, and this time Cas didn't want to play. He wanted to look at the flowers on the opposite side of the playground. Dean made a face while saying he was going to play on the slide and when Cas wanted to play to come to find him. He nodded, saying ok before heading to the garden that one of the other classes had planted during their course. Cas smiled when he saw a bee flying from flower to flower, collecting pollen. 

“Why can't you be normal?” Gabriel's voice rang out from behind Cas. Blue eyes looked over at his approaching brother, eyes squinting at the intrusion. 

“Leave me alone, Gabriel,” Cas snapped, turning back to find the little bee. He smiled to himself when he saw the little guy on top of the tiny flowers.

Gabriel laughed, “Have you even made a friend? Or did you scare them off?” he asked, watching his little brother watch the bugs flying around. 

Cas turned and glared at his brother again, saying yes, he made a friend. It doesn’t mean they didn't have to play together all the time. He turned away from Gabriel, hoping his brother would walk away. He didn't move. Instead, he stayed where he was, teasing Cas telling him that he didn't make a friend, which is why he was lying, no one wanted to be friends with a baby who cried all the time. 

“I do have a friend! His name is Dean, and he doesn't care that I cry!” Cas yelled, standing up and storming away from his brother. 

Gabriel was relentless. He ended up following Cas around, telling him to prove that he had a friend. Where was Dean? Or was Dean the bee he was watching, and that was his new friend. 

Cas finally got tired of it and ran into the bathroom, hoping Gabriel wouldn't follow him there. Tears were streaming down his face when he passed the mirror on his way to hide in the stall. He was tired and wanted to go home. It was only the first day, and he wanted to leave this place! He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, he pulled his feet up so no one would see that he was in there. 

“Cas? You in here?” Dean asked softly. 

“Go away,” Cas sniffed, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. Looking up when he heard the door jingle, signaling that Dean had found his hiding spot

“Come on, open the door,” Dean said after another attempt at opening the door, giving up to wait for Cas to come out. 

Cas sighed and opened the door while keeping his head down. The bell rang just then, Dean looked away for a moment at the sound then back at Cas just as he pushed past him to head back to their classroom. Dean was sad but kept his distance from Cas, not sure what to say or what was going on with him. 

Miss. Jody opened the classroom door as they approached, telling them to find their cots and lay down for storytime. Cas grabbed the ginormous bed and found a secluded place to lay down on it, taking the small blanket and wrapping it around him, so he was in a little cocoon. He looked up when he heard things being moved around, glancing around the edge of his cocoon he saw that Dean was moving his cot so that he was next to Cas, he smiled at him before laying down. 

“What happened?” Dean whispered between them, laying on his side so he could see Cas. 

“Gabriel said we weren't friends,” Cas whispered back, pointing between them. 

“We are best friends,” Dean replied firmly, holding out his hand to Cas. 

“Really?” Cas asked, smiling and taking Dean's hand. 

“Boys, are you two talking?” Jody asked, her figure appearing to stand over them. 

They both nodded at being caught, taking that second to tuck their hands back under the blankets, getting comfy to listen to Jody’s story. 

*********************************

Dean was all that Cas could talk about after his first day of Kindergarten. He was so excited to have a best friend, and he was thrilled that Dean was one of the cool kids in his class. For the past month and a half, Dean was getting bullies in trouble, he made sure he never caught. Cas was excited to go to school every day to see Dean. 

Cas walked to his classroom by himself now, heading to his cubby once inside to take off his trench coat. Now that it was getting colder, he needed a heavier coat. He hung it up next to his backpack. 

“Cas, check it out,” Dean's voice spoke before feeling the tapping of his friend on his shoulder. 

Cas turned and smiled at Dean, who was holding up some candy and note, it read. 

_‘Dean, can you please take care of my bully? His name is Ray... if this is not enough I have more candy, anything you want.”_

Cas looked at Dean, “Where was this?” he asked curiously while looking at the handful of sweets. 

“In my cubby,” Dean replied, shoving the candy into his pocket before the teacher could see. 

Cas asked what Dean was going to do about the bully, he said he was gonna think about it. He needed to come up with good ways to get them in trouble besides being shoved. Cas nodded in agreement; he didn't wanna see Dean get hurt by the bullies or the teachers catching on to what he was doing. 

The following day Cas ran up to Dean with tears in his eyes; they hadn't even made it into the classroom yet, Dean asked what was wrong. 

“You have to get Gabriel. I don't have candy, but you can have this,” Cas said, handing over one of his favorite toy cars. 

Dean looked at the Cas with confusion on his face, “This is like my dad’s car,” he commented, taking it from the other boy. 

“So you will help me?” Cas asked in earnest, look at Dean's big blue-eyes, begging for help with tear-stained cheeks. 

Dean nodded and stuck the car into his pocket as they walked into the classroom, Dean wrapping an arm comfortingly around his friend’s shoulder. 

Two weeks later, Cas invited Dean to spend the night and so that he could get his revenge on Gabriel. Dean's mom dropped him off, staying for a few minutes to chat with Cas’s mom. The conversation bored Dean to tears. Thankfully Mrs. Novak told him that Cas was in his room, and he could go play. 

Dean looked around as he made his way down the hall, the house wasn't much different than his home. The building was lined with pictures of Cas’s family, he made it to the door with a “C” on it and knocked. 

“Go away, Gabriel,” Cas’ yell was muffled from behind the door.

“It's me,” Dean answered back, turning the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. 

Dean stepped back when he heard the footsteps and the unlocking of the door. The wooden door slowly opened, revealing his friend, he was peeking his head through and looking around before he pulled Dean into the room. 

“Sorry, Gabriel won't leave me alone,” Cas said, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“Don't worry, that's why I am here,” Dean said with a mischievous smile while holding up his bag. 

************************

Cas’s mom called the boys for dinner sometime later, they had pizza and cookies for dessert. Cas had helped his mom make the delicious treat earlier in the day. Cas’s two older brothers had gone over to friend’s houses for the weekend, leaving Gabriel home with them. 

Cas and Dean headed back to Cas’s room to play after they ate, his dad bought him a new gaming system and a new game to go with it. He was sure it was because Cas’ dad was hardly around, but Cas liked the game even if his brothers made fun of him. 

“What's the point?” Dean asked for the third time, trying to make the little bee on the screen fly around. 

“You have to save the hive. Bees are essential, Dean,” Cas replied happily, taking the remote to show Dean how to get around objects that were in the way. It didn't take long for Gabriel to come by to bug them, even after their mom had told Gabriel not to bother Cas and Dean. 

“What are you babies doing?” Gabriel asked cheekily, leaning against the door frame with the ever-present lollipop sticking out of his mouth. 

“Playing a game, go away, Gabe,” Cas hissed out, glaring at his older brother. 

“Don't be like that, Cassie,” Gabriel teased, stepping further into the room, “it's not my fault you couldn't convince mom you didn't spill the paint.” 

Dean glanced at Cas, he wasn’t told why he wanted to get Gabriel in trouble, and Dean didn't ask either. They were best friends, and he would do anything for Cas, but now that he knew why Cas was so upset and offered his favorite toy car to Dean. He wanted to help him get his brother grounded. 

“Did you spill the paint?” Dean asked, looking at Cas. 

“No, I was in the bathroom, and when I came out, Mom started yelling at me,” Cas said defensively, getting upset all over again.

Gabriel laughed, “You should have seen his face; it was priceless,” he continued laughing. “It was so much fun smearing the paint everywhere,” he added, making a smearing motion with his hand as he doubled over in laughter. 

Cas and Dean both looked at each other then back at Gabriel who had a cat-like smile on his face, “Hi, Mrs. Novak,” Dean greeted sweetly, the woman was standing behind Gabriel with her hands on her hips. They couldn't have planned this moment more perfectly. The plan was to record Gabriel confessing to whatever it was Cas wanted him to and then bring it to Mrs. Novak to clear Cas of his crime, but this was better. 

Mrs. Novak grabbed Gabriel by the ear, yelling at him for getting his little brother in trouble. She went on and on about grounding him from anything and everything she could think of dropping him off in his room before and shutting his door before coming back to talk to Cas. 

“Castiel, I am so sorry, honey, that I didn't believe you when you tried to tell me it wasn't you,” Mrs. Novak apologized while picking Cas up and hugging him tightly. 

“It's ok, mama,” Cas replied while kissing his mom on the cheek before setting him down. 

She gave him one last hug and said to come to get her if they needed anything. They both nodded and went back to playing the video game. 

Dean looked at Cas, whose concentration was on the game, his attention was making it past a hoard of flies attacking the hive. Dean got up and went to his bag, reaching into one of the pockets to pull out a familiar-looking car and the gift he had found at the thrift store he went to with his mom. 

“I guess I should give this back since I didn't do anything,” Dean said after handing Cas his car when his friend managed to get through the level. 

“You keep it,” Cas said with a smile. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, the next level. 

“Um-I-um,” Dean cleared his throat, “I got this for you,” he finished holding out his hand, the pin sitting in his palm. 

“Un-bee-lievable,” Cas read as he smiled, dropping his remote to hug Dean, telling him he was going to keep it forever. 

He ran to the door, shutting it, and made sure it was locked before heading into his closet, pulling up the floorboard and pulling out his box of unique things. He kept it hidden because he didn't want his brothers to find it as he gently placed the pin inside, smiling up at Dean, who had followed him. 

“Best friends forever?” Cas asked, looking at Dean. 

“Best Friends Forever,” Dean replied with a nod before taking his seat in front of the Tv.

******************

Thirteen years later, and Dean was still getting bullies and people's siblings grounded. Only instead of receiving candy and toys, he had worked his way up to money. He ended up saving enough to buy his dad’s old ‘67 Chevy from him, using the rest of his fund to fix it. Now on graduation day, he was on his way to pick up Cas. 

He pulled up outside the Novak residence and took a deep breath. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He parked the car and walked up to the front porch to ring the doorbell. 

Dean smiled when Cas opened the door, he had on his cap and gown with the bee pin Dean had given him all those years ago, it stood out against the black of the robe. Cas yelled into the house that he was leaving and saw everyone at the school, he quickly shut the door before his family could take any more pictures.

“Hey, Babe,” Dean greeted, giving Cas a soft kiss before walking down to the car. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied with a natural smile while following him to the car, “You saved me from going blind with all the pictures my mom wanted to take.”

Dean was lost in his thought when Cas smacked him on the arm and asked if he was listening. He nodded and said he was thinking it was all. Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean as if he was lying. Dean looked on as if ignoring the gaze. The ride to the school was quiet as they pulled into the parking lot, Cas turned to Dean in his seat. 

“Are you going to break up with me?” Cas asked, all seriousness in his voice. The whole ride had him worried, and he needed an answer now. 

“What? No, why would you think that?” Dean replied, a little baffled and offended at the accusation. 

Dean turned his whole body towards Cas, waiting for an answer, Cas sighed and looked at Dean. 

Tears filled his eyes, “Gabriel said,” Cas was cut off when Dean put his fingers on his lips. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Gabriel is an ass, I love you, and I have always loved you. Since the first day of Kindergarten, remember,” Dean reassured, giving Cas a fond smile. 

Cas nodded and wiped his eyes, “The first day?” he asked as if hearing it for the first time. 

“Yeah! At nap time, and you thought we weren't friends, that was the moment I fell in love with you,” Dean smiled looking over at his boyfriend.” 

“I fell in love with you that day too,” Cas replied honestly, he leaned over and kissed Dean.

Dean smiled and opened the car door getting out and heading to the trunk to grab his own cap and gown. 

It felt like it took forever to get through all the names. Cas was mad at how many people were between N and W, but he was patient all the way. That’s when he rushed to Dean's side, jumping into his arms and kissing him. Living in a small town, most people didn't care, and the ones that didn't approve kept their mouths shut for the most part. 

Dean set Cas down on his feet, he pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Cas covered his mouth and glared at Gabriel to make him think that Dean was going to break up with him. 

“Cas, we have been best friends our whole lives. You have been my boyfriend since middle school, and now I was hoping we could spend the rest of our lives together as husbands as well?” Dean asked nervously, opening the box that held a gold band. 

Cas stared in awe at the box and then to Dean. He was stunned! The smile started to fall from Dean's face as he waited for Cas to answer. 

“Yes, yes, I want that,” Cas finally said, hugging Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions are always welcome.


End file.
